


the forest of the coming

by kimaracretak



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Devotion, F/F, Light Bondage, Nature Magic, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut as Character Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: "Eyes on me," she whispers, and she's gratified to see Zelda struggle to obey, her lashes fluttering as if some part of her knows, already, what she'll see behind Mary Wardwell's eyes. "Good girl. Keep your eyes on me."[ Of witch-nights and shared secrets. ]





	the forest of the coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hystericalwomannovelist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalwomannovelist/gifts).



> Happy New Year I come bearing porn and a great deal of consternation that someone decided 'corpse | epithet of the demon possessing it' was in any universe the appropriate piped tag for any character, much less one who already has a plenty good name in _Lilith_.
> 
> Title from 'Haythor', Lord of the Lost. For the prompt: "Zelda/Madam Satan + 'Keep your eyes on me'"

The low-hanging boughs of the Greendale wood are not home to Lilith, but she finds a comfort in them all the same. The town itself has little care for the passage of time, less still for memory, but in the woods she can feel the weight of thousands of years of history lessen somewhat as the trees reach out to lift her up.

On nights when she's not being interrupted by overly-curious witches, at least.

But Lilith has curiosity enough of her own after the years, and perhaps that's why she drags Zelda Spellman with her into the woods. Perhaps, she admits to herself, she wants to see if she can provoke the return of the unbearably compelling energy that had cloaked Zelda during the exorcism if she takes her closer to the witches' seat of power.

Zelda follows, despite the suspicion that radiates so strongly from her that Lilith couldn't avoid picking it up if she tried — and she's discovered that for all the problems the woman has the potential to cause, she doesn't like trying to deny herself Zelda Spellman.

What she is to do with that information, she doesn't know. For the moment, she laces their fingers together, and marvels at the fact that Zelda remains quiet and doesn't pull away as they make their way down well-worn paths. She must feel it too, what it means to be in the November woods with the moon far brighter than it has any right to be through the clouds.

"I always loved nights like this the most," Lilith muses as she brings them to a stop in a clearing, the branches weaving together above their heads deepening the sense of isolation the night has already woven around them. "Moonlight above me, fog below me …" She turns abruptly, and Zelda takes an involuntary step backwards, the heels of her boots catching in an oak tree's gnarled roots. "The most powerful witch in the town at my side."

"If you brought me out here to seduce me, Ms Wardwell —" Zelda begins with no little indignation, but Lilith lays a finger against her lips.

"Would I need to bring you here to seduce you? I've seen how you look at me, I've heard your prayers."

Zelda inhales sharply, gaze fixed somewhere beyond Lilith's shoulder. "You had no right to scry on me like that. Surely even you can understand that some prayers are private."

But there's a hint of uncertainty in her voice, and Lilith can't resist pushing her a little further, to the truth she's decided, now, that she wants them to share. "Prayers are an act of abandon, Sister Zelda," she says softly, tracing the outline of her mouth with a bloodred fingertip, and Zelda shudders as her back hits the tree trunk. "Isn't devotion at its best when shared? When _magnified_ , like our spellwork?"

Zelda's skin is hot under Lilith's newly mortal hand, an insistent pulse of life that makes her yearn to touch a fire in truth, to see Zelda aflame. To see what she would consume, set loose from the confines of familial worry that strung her taut and unhappy through day after day of stress.

"Eyes on me," she whispers, and she's gratified to see Zelda struggle to obey, her lashes fluttering as if some part of her knows, already, what she'll see behind Mary Wardwell's eyes. "Good girl. Keep your eyes on me."

"Oh, Lilith, you're — " Zelda swears, a half-second before Lilith watches recognition flood her face like blood. " _Lilith_."

"Me," Lilith confirms with a smirk, and silences anything Zelda might have to say about that revelation with a kiss.

She tastes like cigarettes and cloves, mouth falling open easily at the barest brush of Lilith's tongue against her lips. She's trembling from Lilith's touch, all the power in her reaching out for the twinned power of her deity, and all Lilith can do is wrap an arm around Zelda's waist, fingers digging into her velvet-covered hip, and cling and not let her fall.

She would never let someone as beautiful as Zelda fall.

Zelda whimpers into the kiss as Lilith nips at her bottom lip, her own hands reaching up blindly to sink into Lilith's hair. Lilith grins when Zelda tugs hard at her curls — of all the bodies she's been in, Mary Wardwell's responses to having her hair pulled is by far her favourite. "Clever girl," she says against Zelda's lips. "Do it again."

Zelda does, gloriously obedient, and Lilith's back arches, her breasts pressing against Zelda's. She can feel the other woman's stiff nipples even through the layers of fabric between them.

Too many layers of fabric between them, especially when Zelda smells so deliciously of magic and sex.

Lilith lets the hand on Zelda's hip wander, tracing the length of her spine until her fingers hook around the button at the nape of her neck, deftly working it open.

Zelda freezes. "What are you doing?"

Zelda's voice is trembling with too many emotions for Lilith to pick out when she asks, "Do you doubt my commitment to you?"

And that — that is a fascinating question, and part of Lilith wants to spend the rest of the night dwelling in its ambiguities and possibilities. The rest of her, the part that is almost more witch than demon while she's in this form, simply licks her lips and waits.

Zelda undoes her buttons one by one, until finally the velvet falls in a midnight-blue pool at her feet. She stands before Lilith in only her slip, gooseflesh pebbling her arms and the top of her chest, nipples standing out against the creamy silk, and her eyes are shining with desire.

"Oh," Lilith says softly, taking a half-step back the better to take in the vision before her. "Simply gorgeous."

The praise is the first thing to make Zelda blush, and Lilith files that away for future reference. But for the precise moment at hand she's far more interested in dipping her head down to close her teeth around one irresistible nipple.

Zelda gasps, hands flying back to Lilith's hair and tightening to the point where any mortal would surely feel pain. Lilith smirks around her mouthful, tongue flickering out the better to tease. When she brings her hand up to twist and pinch at the other nipple, Zelda's head falls back against the tree hard enough to send half-dead leaves cascading over them both.

"You're still," she gasps. "Sill dress — oh," she trails off into a moan as Lilith pulls up her skirt and presses her thigh between Zelda's legs firmly enough bring that train of thought to an end.

Zelda is hot and wet against her thigh, and Lilith takes a moment to rock against her, to bury her face in Zelda's neck and exult in the simple beauty of being able to feel again — and to feel so _much_ , before Zelda's done much more than kiss her and pull her hair — well, if she'd known this awaited her in Greendale, she would have possessed the teacher much earlier.

"Yes, I am," Lilith says, and uses the needed break to switch to mouthing at Zelda's other nipple. She can hear Zelda hiss with pleasure as the night air hits the damp silk. "We'll get to that."

She can practically picture the confusion on Zelda's face, even before she says "Can't I touch you?" Despite everything, it's still closer to a demand than a whine, and Lilith would be lying if she said it wasn't slightly impressive. Zelda Spellman's self-control was a thing of painful beauty, and would be even prettier when it finally broke.

Lilith doesn't reply immediately, just sucks none too gently on Zelda's captive nipple before releasing it with a groan of satisfaction. "In due time. I think it is only fair I give you some answer to your prayers first."

Zelda's heartbeat is thrumming under Lilith's ear as she rests her head and waits for an answer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but you do, sweet thing," Lilith murmurs. "Every time you came with your fingers in your cunt and my name on your lips you prayed to me. And I always listened. Such beautiful prayers."

She slips her hand down between Zelda's legs, any desire she might have had to tease overwhelmed by the promise of hearing her name from Zelda's lips again. Zelda nearly whimpers at that touch, soft, choked-off sounds that Lilith doubts she even knows she's making.

Zelda is burning, wet and eager as she arches into Lilith's touch, and Lilith can't help but laugh. "See? So eager to be good for me."

"Always," Zelda says immediately. "Always for you."

But her hands are wandering again, one in Lilith's hair, one down the deep V of her dress, and Lilith's breath stutters in her chest. "Do one more thing for me," she says, and before Zelda can make any more promises, Lilith's gaze flickers upwards, and with a whispered word the ivy begins to climb down the oak and gently pull Zelda's hands back.

Lost in the pleasure of Lilith's lips on her neck, Lilith's hand against her cunt, Zelda is hardly able to begin forming a question before the vines have her bound securely to the trunk: a willing offering, Lilith's for the taking.

"Stay still, sweet thing," Lilith orders gently, and heads off any protest by slipping two fingers into her easily.

Zelda cries out, startlingly loud in the night, and Lilith laughs. She keeps her fingers still for a long moment, idly swirling her thumb around Zelda's clit and watching her struggle to keep her eyes open.

"What did I say? Keep your eyes on me." There's no denying the command she laces through her voice, and Zelda moans, eyes going wide and glassy at Lilith's command. Of all the things she has seen in these woods Lilith thinks this is perhaps her favourite so far: Zelda Spellman, sightless and free.

She rewards the obedience by finally beginning to move, thrusting deep and maddeningly slow as Zelda writhes in her bonds. "What a bright thing," she murmurs, dragging her fingers along Zelda's soft insides and exulting in the soft, desperate sounds she makes. "What a bright, sweet thing."

The praise comes easy, despite how long it's been since Lilith has found someone worthy of it. And Zelda is so deliciously responsive, so hungry for validation, that Lilith finds herself pressing closer, grinding down against Zelda's thigh. The lace of her underwear is thoroughly soaked through, and she has a brief moment of regret that she's already pushed Zelda's slip up far enough that she has no chance of ruining her silk as well.

She settles for returning her mouth to Zelda's neck, sucking at the tender skin there as she continues to fuck her, scraping her teeth over what will surely be a beautiful bruise in the light.

Zelda's fingernails are digging into the tree bark, hips bucking harder into Lilith's hand at the sensation of her teeth, a wordless demand that she immediately clarifies: "More."

"You like pain with your pleasure, sweet thing?" Lilith asks, and she obligingly pulls her two fingers out to replace them with four, and brings her other hand down to pinch Zelda's clit as hard as she dares.

Zelda's orgasm takes them both by surprise, a soft flood of wetness against Lilith's fingers and thigh as she screams her pleasure to the night. If she hadn't been bound she would have fallen, but instead her trembling legs simply force her to sink further down onto Lilith's fingers.

"Oh, my sweet Zelda," Lilith sighs in faux disappointment, stilling hand but curling her fingers deeper inside Zelda, feeling the desperate clenching of her aftershocks subside. "And there was so much more I wanted to do to you."

"I won't beg," Zelda whispers, voice hoarse, and anger flares in Lilith at whatever gave Zelda the idea that such a debasement needed to go hand in hand with her prayers, with her most pleasurable pain.

She smiles, wide and dangerous. "I wouldn't ask you to. It's not yet the witching hour, after all, and —" she runs damp fingers over the ivy, over Zelda's wrists, and Zelda shivers, already so close to coming again "— I don't intend on letting you go for quite some time."

Zelda shifts against her, spreading her legs wider, and it's all the devotion Lilith could ever have asked for.


End file.
